Traîtrise sorcière
by Courgetton
Summary: J'ai fait une erreur en tuant Harry, j'aurai du alors tous vous éliminer, comme lorsque l'on arrache des plantes envahissantes pour que de nouvelles pousses innocentes fassent leur apparition. La destruction engendrant la pureté.


_**Généralement, mes titres n'ont qu'un rapport limité avec mes fictions, alors, tout s'explique.**_

Ma plus grande satisfaction a toujours été d'être entière, complète.

Peut de personne le sont, vous possédez tous une tare, elle vous handicape, comme un bourgeon contagieux se répandant dans vos veines, les imprégnant de ses défauts, se nourrissant de tout vos manques, de toutes vos envies méprisables inavouées, elle sommeille, attaque au moment approprié, d' abord minuscule, elle devient_ tout_, elle devient vous, puant le vice et le mensonge, elle vous contrôle, ne fait plus qu'un avec vous.

Ma fierté est de n'avoir jamais possédé ce bourgeon infectieux. Il n'est pas comme une simple dégénérescence des tissus, un pourrissement de la chair visible, on ne peut l'éradiquer en pratiquant une simple amputation, non, il se trouve dans vos têtes, il vous empoisonne par le cerveau, contrôleur de pensées, noyau constituant tout votre être : il détruit ce que vous êtes et vous formate sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Il est comme la retranscription du malin, il s'insère dans vos esprits soumis, laboure les champs fertiles de la vanité, engraine les pousses de la mégalomanie, arrose la semence de pensées inavouables.

Il rend l'homme animal.

Epargnez moi vos rires moqueurs, étiez vous là durant la bataille finale ?

Moi, j'y ai vu des Gryffondor aux courage et à la justice légendaires s'esclaffer cruellement en découpant un à un les doigts d'un mangemort agonisant, j'entends déjà le flot de protestations, la marée d'injures, mais moi, j'étais la, j'ai senti l'adrénaline qui battait à leurs tempes, la joie malsaine qui les assaillait, le bourgeon qui fleurissait et s'épanouissait, les faisait glousser de contentement, faisait exploser les vaisseaux sanguins de leurs orbites jusqu'à leur donner l'apparence démente de Voldemort ! Je les ai entendu laper les mains ensanglantées de leurs ennemis avec délice !

Au détour d'un couloir, j'ai aperçu des Serdaigle, à la droiture exemplaire, vociférer avec fierté avoir tué un gamin de onze ans épouvanté, s'enfuyant de ce carnage Ils avaient tous le visage barbouillé de sang et les mains couvertes de crimes, ils se vantaient entre deux meurtres avant d'assurer avec dédain leur différenciation des serviteurs du Lord, ces brutes se nourrissant de la souffrance et de la peur du monde sorcier depuis tant d'années, alors qu'eux, ils tuaient pour la cause, pour la liberté, la parfaite image du bien ayant détruit la menace !

Osez me contredire ! Qu'un seul d'entre vous clame que tout ceci n'est que mensonges !

Vous ne me duperez pas, je les ai vu se retourner les uns contre les autres, comme des chiens sauvages s'arrachant un bout de viande, s'attaquer à l'ami lorsqu'ils manquaient de chair de mangemorts.

Pourquoi vous agiter ainsi ? Hypocrites ! Vous avez ri, fats, relevé la tête, fiers comme des paons lorsque Cho Chang, le regard hagard a lancé le sectum sempra sur Lavande Brown ! Il n'y a aucune erreur de guerre, il n'y a que des actions intentionnelles. Vous êtes tous pourris de l'intérieur, comme des fruits infestés par la vermine, vous oubliez cette journée maudite durant laquelle vous avez assassiné vos frères, vous vous complaisez dans le mensonge, il est beaucoup plus facile à assumer, vous vous flattez d'être des héros et versez des larmes factices devant les familles destituées.

Vous avez tout oublié, cloitré ça dans le coin le plus reculé de votre cerveau, pour que ce jour sanglant ne soit pas désigné comme un massacre mais comme le commencement.

On ne peut redonner sa splendeur d'antan à un lopin de terre infesté de mauvaises herbes pourrissantes et étouffantes.

Votre sauveur, Harry Potter, possédait le même regard dément que Voldemort.

Indignez vous, démentez, protestez !

Durant la bataille, Voldemort a esquissé un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il est tombé, Harry s'est acharné sur le cadavre par peur que l'on voit la vérité dévoilée : le Lord a assuré sa succession.

Je vois ici de nombreux anciens combattants, ils ne sont pas les seuls à blâmer, vous, sorciers, qui êtes restés cloisonnés chez vous par lâcheté, préférez fermer les yeux sur l'atroce vérité, abrutir vos enfants en leur rabâchant que leurs frères et sœurs sont mort dignement, _pour la survie de tous_.

Vous salissez l'Histoire pour qu'une nouvelle air prospère débute, que ces _petits incidents_ de passage soient oubliés, ils étaient nécessaires, que des bases nouvelles soient crées.

Pauvres fous, ce bourgeon destructeur, vous l'avez tous, vous vous exterminerez entre vous, vous allez réussir à détruire notre race.

J'ai fait une erreur en tuant Harry, je pensais qu'il deviendrait le nouveau tyran avide de pouvoir qu'était Voldemort, j'aurai du alors tous vous éliminer, comme lorsque l'on arrache des plantes envahissantes pour que de nouvelles pousses innocentes fassent leur apparition. La destruction engendrant la pureté.

Hochez la tête, affirmez que je suis folle, le Lord avait au moins la décence d'avouer ses crimes.

Toute votre traîtrise oubliée, votre lâcheté masquée, vos vices immondes camouflés viennent d'être dévoilés, jugez moi pour avoir tenter de sauvegarder l'Humanité, mes anciens compagnons . J'attends le baiser du détraqueur avec impatience, je ne suis pas votre semblable, que votre justice flouée prononce sa sentence.

_**Cha Darcy est très utile lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver les résumés adéquats, de corriger les fautes, et, de supporter mes phases d'autisme profondes lorsque mon cerveau a surchauffé.**_


End file.
